Hanami
by DemonSmirk
Summary: .For Family Spring Event 2012.Mikoto dan Kushina merencanakan sebuah reuni keluarga dalam acara hanami di hari yang sudah diramalkan sebagai hari berlangsungnya puncak musim semi tahun ini. Mereka juga turut mengundang Sakura dan Hinata beserta keluarganya. Siapa lagi yang mereka undang? Akankah acara ini berjalan sesuai rencana? cekidot!


Summary:

.For Family Spring Event 2012.  
Mikoto dan Kushina merencanakan sebuah reuni keluarga dalam acara hanami di hari yang sudah diramalkan sebagai hari berlangsungnya puncak musim semi tahun ini. Mereka juga turut mengundang Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya sebagai sesama anggota tim 7 dulu.  
Siapa lagi yang mereka undang?  
Akankah acara ini berjalan sesuai rencana?  
Cekidot ( '/o\')/3

note: Mencantumkan pairing MinaKushi hanya formalitas, karena fict ini tidak berfokus pada pairing itu.

* * *

.

.

.

a Family Naruto's FanFiction

**-Hanami-**

for

**FSE '12**

.

.

.

**Caution**: Naruto and all characters' belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**It's possible to**: OOC, Typo(s), Untidy, Simple, Uninteresting, Tedious, Etc.

Just read and enjoy it...!

.

.

.

* * *

_**#Naruto POV**_

Kupandangi dua wanita itu dari balik jendela kamar, keduanya sedang asyik membicarakan sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu. Sepertinya yang mereka bicarakan cukup menyenangkan, hal itu tersirat dari mimik wajah mereka yang sedari tadi tersenyum senang.

Wanita berambut merah, ibuku, tampak begitu bebas tertawa tanpa menghiraukan image-nya sebagai seorang wanita... Sedangkan wanita yang satunya, tampak anggun dengan senyuman manisnya. Sesekali ia menutupkan tangannya ke area sekitar mulut ketika mulutnya mengeluarkan kikihan yang membuatnya tampak lebih manis, dia benar-benar tampak layaknya seorang wanita. Sikapnya itu sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, anaknya, yang selalu bisa membuat siapapun yang mengarahkan matanya pada mereka terkagum-kagum akan pesonanya.  
Ashh… apa sih! Kenapa aku malah jadi memuji si teme?!

_"Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan?"_ pikirku penasaran sambil terus memandangi mereka yang masih duduk di teras depan rumah.

Bagaimana tidak penasaran, mereka sudah 2 jam betah duduk disitu.

Tak lama, ibu Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Sepertinya dia hendak pamit pulang mengingat senja akan segera tiba.

Setelah wanita berambut biru tua itu melewati pintu pagar rumahku, giliran ibuku yang berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke dalam rumah. Aku pun segera keluar kamar untuk menanyakan apa yang ia dan ibunya Sasuke bicarakan.

"_Kaa-san_" panggilku.

Ibu menghentikan langkahnya, "Hm?" jawabnya.

Tanpa basa-basi, aku langsung menanyakan hal yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikiranku, "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?''

"Ahh, itu... Mikoto mengajak keluarga kita untuk _hanami_ bersama. Kau harus ikut, Naruto!"

"Eh? _hanami_? Sasuke juga ikut? Malas!"

"Disana akan ada keluarga Sakura dan Hinata juga loooh!" katanya membujukku.

"Baiklah baiklah... Aku ikut..." kataku dengan nada malas.

Awalnya memang terdengar menggelikan di telingaku kala aku harus _hanami_ bersama dengan si pantat ayam dari Uchiha itu. Tapi setelah mendengar nama Sakura, pikiranku berubah seketika. Ya, Sakura adalah gadis yang kusukai sejak kami masih di tingkat akademi.

Ahhh... Aku akan _hanami_ bersama Sakura-_chan_! Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menantikan hari esok tiba.

* * *

.

-**Hanami**-

.

* * *

_**#Normal POV **_

"Ayolah Sasuke-_kun_... Cepat mandi!" teriak Mikoto yang sedari tadi masih sibuk mengurusi kotak _bento_.

Setelah kemarin ia berkunjung ke rumah Kushina dan merencanakan reuni keluarga sekaligus ber-Hanami, Mikoto tiba-tiba menjadi orang yang sibuk berkutat di dapur. Ia sangat bersemangat untuk acara ini.

"Aku tidak ikut." jawab seseorang dari balik pintu kamar.

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini?" tanya Mikoto sembari meletakan _onigiri_ spesial yang ia bentuk sedemikian rupa kedalam kotak _bento_.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

Sungguh, dia tidak suka dengan keadaan ini. Keadaan di mana ibunya memaksa dirinya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia suka. Untuk ber-_hanami_ bersama Mikoto, Fugaku, dan Itachi, Sasuke masih bisa memaksakan diri untuk ikut menikmatinya, meskipun ia lebih senang memanfaatkan waktu luangnya dengan beristirahat di rumah. Tapi untuk saat ini, mustahil baginya untuk menikmati _h__anami_. Bagaimana tidak, Mikoto, ibunya, mengajak Naruto dan Sakura yang merupakan rekan satu timnya dulu untuk ber-_hanam_i bersama. Siapa pun tahu seperti apa Sakura jika berada di dekat Sasuke, dan seperti apa pula Naruto cemburu pada keadaan seperti itu. Ini sangat merepotkan untuk anak bungsu dari Fugaku Uchiha yang sekarang sedang mati-matian menolak permohonan sang ibu.

Di sisi lain Sasuke tidak tega menghancurkan angan-angan ibunya untuk ber-_Hanami _bersama keluarga dari tim-7. Sasuke menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana raut wajah ibunya yang biasanya minim ekspresi, berubah cerah ceria sejak kemarin ia memberi tahu Sasuke bahwa dirinya telah merencanakan sebuah acara reuni keluarga sekaligus ber-_Hanami _dengan Kushina. Belum lagi, tadi pagi-pagi sekali Mikoto sudah berbelanja dan sibuk memasak banyak makanan yang sengaja ia siapkan untuk bekal _Hanami_. Sasuke merasa dirinya akan sangat kejam jika ia sampai menolak untuk datang ke acara itu.

Mikoto yang tak kunjung mendapatkan respon lebih jauh dari putranya kemudian meletakan kotak _bento_ di meja dan menghampiri kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke...?" ucap Mikoto sebari memegangi gagang pintu kamar Sasuke yang terkunci.

Beberapa saat Sasuke mencampakkan ibunya, sebelum akhirnya kembali menjawab Mikoto dengan tetap tidak membukakan pintu untuk sang ibu, "Kenapa _Kaa-san_ harus mengajak Naruto dan Sakura? Bukankah _Kaa-san_ tahu bagaimana Sakura?"

"Ahh, kau ini. Kenapa kau menjadi seorang pria yang pemalu seperti ini di depan seorang gadis? Itu tidak baik... Lagipula, Hinata-_chan_ dan keluarganya juga akan datang."

"Aku bukan malu, _Kaa-san_! Aku tidak suka padanya!" ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, mencoba mengingat kembali perkataan Mikoto sebelumnya, perkataan yang ia lewatkan.

"Apa?! _Kaa-san_ mengajak Hinata juga? Apa _Kaa-san_ bermaksud untuk menjodohkanku dengan Sakura, dan... menjodohkan _Nii-san_ dengan Hinata? Bukankah _Nii-san_ sudah mempunyai calon kekasih yang tempo hari ia ceritakan?" teriak Sasuke panik saat ia baru menyadari perkataan ibunya itu, _lemot_.

Beberapa waktu lalu Mikoto mengunjungi gedung tempat ujian _Chunin_ dilaksanakan, tempat di mana Itachi menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang Jounin untuk mengawasi anak didiknya. Tanpa sengaja Mikoto bertemu dengan Hinata dan sedikit berbincang-bincang disana. Dan saat kembali ke rumah, Mikoto mengungkapkan ketertarikannya terhadap gadis lugu bermarga Hyuuga itu pada Sasuke dan Itachi. Mikoto berkata pada kedua anaknya itu bahwa ia ingin menjadikan Hinata sebagai menantunya, entah sebagai istri dari Sasuke ataupun Itachi, itu tidak masalah.

"Hm?" Mikoto tidak mengira anak bungsunnya ini punya sedikit kriteria _King of Drama_.

"Hihi... Sakura-_chan_ gadis cantik dan pintar, aura-nya juga mampu membuat lingkungan sekitarnya menjadi lebih berwarna... Dia bisa mengimbangi kepribadianmu yang cuek. Dan, umm, Hinata-chan itu gadis lugu dan manis, dia juga kuat karena dia berasal dari klan Hyuuga. Dia bisa mengimbangi Itachi... Soal calon kekasih, gadis itu kan baru menjadi calon kekasih... Bukan kekasih atau pun calon istri." lanjut Mikoto menggoda Sasuke.

Di dalam sana, Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tempat tidur. Ia menganggap perkataan Mikoto itu serius dan ia menganggap ibunya sangat konyol dengan ucapannya itu.

"_Kaa-san_... Jangan bicara seperti itu... itu hanya akan membuat Sasuke makin enggan untuk ikut bersama kita. Ayo Sasuke, keluarlah! Jangan seperti anak kecil, kau ini sudah menjadi seorang ANBU. Aku juga takkan mau dijodohkan," kata Itachi yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang meililit di pinggangnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya pelan untuk menjatuhkan tetesan air yang membuat rambutnya basah kuyup.

Mendengar perkataan Itachi, Sasuke seolah mendapatkan seorang penjamin bahwa apa yang diucapkan Mikoto itu tidak akan terjadi. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan terpaksa mengalah untuk ikut ber-_Hanami_. Itachi benar, dirinya sudah tidak bisa bertingkah seperti anak kecil lagi, pikirnya.

Mikoto menunjukan senyum kemenangan saat Sasuke keluar dari pintu.

"Bagus... Sekarang cepat mandi!" kata Itachi sambil menyentilkan jarinya di dahi Sasuke dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

Setibanya Itachi di depan pintu kamarnya yang hanya terletak sekitar 10 meter dari pintu kamar Sasuke, Itachi kembali memalingkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke dan Mikoto.

"Ah, aku lupa. _Kaa-san_... Jangan pernah mengikutsertakan namaku di rencana perjodohan yang ada didalam pikiran _Kaa-san_. Aku sudah punya teman dekat yang mungkin saja nanti akan kujadikan kekasih. _Kaa-san_ juga sudah kukenalkan pada Ino, kan? Nanti sore dia dan paman Inoichi juga akan bergabung bersama kita." ucap Itachi terdengar serius.

"Soal Hinata dan Sakura, aku serahkan pada _Kaa-san_ dan kau, Sasuke! Kalian berdua harus belajar memilih salah satu, dan jangan sampai keliru, ya! Selamat menikmati, Sasuke!" sambungnya sembari tertawa meledek dan kemudian memasuki kamarnya.

"_Baka Nii-san_!" gerutu Sasuke kesal karena dirinya dijadikan sebuah lelucon, sementara Mikoto terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku kedua anaknya yang tidak berubah sejak dulu.

Ini hanya gurauan, tak akan ada istilah perjodohan untuk menentukan jodoh dari kedua anaknya, dan h_anami_ kali ini benar-benar hanya sebuah reuni keluarga.

* * *

.

-**Hanami**-

.

* * *

Waktu menunjukan pukul 17.50 di jam tangan digital yang Sasuke kenakan. Angin sejuk silih menghempaskan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran dari pohon-pohon yang tertanam di taman ini, taman di mana Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Sasuke tengah duduk di atas tikar sembari menunggu tamu mereka datang.

Puncak gugurnya sakura di tahun ini sebelumnya telah diramalkan akan jatuh pada hari ini, 8 April 2012. Karena itu, Mikoto menentukan acara _hanami_ keluarga pada hari ini. Dan ternyata benar, sakura berguguran dengan indahnya. Mikoto juga sengaja mengadakan _hanami_ malam, karena setiap puncak musim gugur pohon terbesar di Konoha yang terletak di taman ini akan tampak menakjubkan jika dilihat pada malam hari, sekitar pukul 19.00. Pohon tersebut akan mengeluarkan warna yang berganti-ganti seperti terkena efek lighting di panggung-panggung mega konser penyanyi papan atas. Meskipun begitu, suasana di taman ini sangat tenang, karena tidak terlalu banyak orang yang datang. Wajar, taman ini adalah taman pribadi Uchiha yang terletak di tengah komplek perumahan Uchiha. Selain orang bermarga Uchiha dilarang mengunjungi tempat ini, kecuali dengan persetujuan Fugaku Uchiha, sang ketua klan.

Tak lama, Itachi datang dengan menggandeng tangan kiri dari seorang gadis manis berambut _blonde_ dan lelaki paruh baya berwarna rambut senada dengan gadis yang setia menggandengkan tangan kanannya padanya.

Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Sasuke berdiri.

"_Yookoso irasshaimashita_..." ucap Fugaku mewakili keluarganya untuk memberikan sambutan sembari membungkukan badan, diikuti dengan Sasuke dan Mikoto yang sama-sama membungkukan badan.

"_Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu_!" jawab Inoichi dan Ino sambil membungkukan badannya juga.

"Yare... ini bukan acara lamaran, mengapa terlihat formal sekali? Silahkan duduk." Ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Ino dan Inoichi yang didampingi Itachi kemudian duduk dan berbaur bersama keluarga Fugaku. Situasi formal yang sebelumnya terlihat kini tidak lagi tampak diantara mereka. Mereka semua tampak berbincang-bincang dan sesekali tertawa. Ino yang memang terhitung supel mampu mencairkan suasana dengan gurauannya yang terbukti mampu membuat mereka tertawa.

Tak lama, Naruto dan keluarganya datang. Kedatangan mereka membuat suasana menjadi semakin ramai.  
Kemudian mereka berbincang dan mulai menikmati beberapa makanan ringan sembari menunggu Hinata dan Sakura.

_**#Naruto POV **_

_"Kemana Sakura-chan?"_ batinku dalam hati.

Pukul 18.15, sudah telat 15 menit dari waktu yang dijadwalkan. Aku mulai berpikir Sakura dan Hinata tidak akan datang, mengecewakan. Meski sedari tadi aku tertawa, jelas sekali di dalam hatiku aku masih belum merasa sepenuhnya senang hari ini. Aku menantikan Sakura yang lain dari sakura yang bermekaran disini. Profesi kami yang berbeda membuatku hampir tak pernah melihat wajahnya lagi dan aku sangat merindukannya, sebagai teman ataupun sebagai lelaki yang sempat menyukainya.

Untung saja ada Ino disini, jadi setidaknya keluargaku tidak hanya berduaan dengan keluarga si teme ini.

_"Ayolah, Sakura-chan... datang!"_ kataku dalam hati sembari memejamkan mata sejenak, berharap aku menangkap sosok gadis itu saat aku membuka mataku.

.

.

Beberapa saat aku membuka mata, aku mendengar suara yang sepertinya tak asing lagi di telingaku, "_Ano_... _Okurete, sumimasen_" katanya.

Kubuka kelopak mataku perlahan, tampak sesosok gadis dengan sanggulan rambut berwarna senada dengan kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran di taman ini yang membuatnya terlihat _hot_(?) di mataku. Gadis manis semanis ramen Ichiraku yang diberi tambahan sirup _sugar free_ rasa jeruk. Pedas, tapi tetap sangat manis. Dan satu lagi, manisnya tidak menimbulkan resiko diabetes. _[Perumpamaan macam apa ini? = ,=]_

Wajahnya nampak bercahaya. Sedikit helaian rambutnya yang sengaja ia sisakan di dahi hingga pipi kirinya berterbangan terhempaskan angin, memaksa jidatnya yang lebar tertangkap oleh mataku_. [Ini lebay gila, kayak FTV -,-] _

Tanpa basa-basi aku bangkit dari posisi dudukku dan langsung memeluk gadis itu. Beberapa saat aku menenggelamkan wajahku di bahunya, melepaskan rasa rindu pada teman lama yang pernah kusukai.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Ehem..." suara berat ala lelaki dewasa itu menganggu konsentrasiku, tapi aku mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikannya.

"Ehemhem..." suara itu lagi.

Aku sangat ingin melihat wajah gadis ini lagi, tapi aku tidak mau melepaskan pelukanku di tubuhnya. Sejenak aku kembali membayangkan wajah Sakura yang kulihat saat pertama tadi. Gadis yang datang bersama kedua orang tuanya.

_"Orang tua?!"_ gumamku dalam hati sembari membuka mataku namun tetap pada posisi memeluknya.

Aku mencoba untuk kembali mengingat gambar tadi, saat pertama kali aku melihat Sakura datang dengan sejuta pesonanya yang menghipnotisku bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Hasilnya tetap sama.

Ini aneh, _"Kenapa Sakura-chan datang bersama ayah dan ibu Hinata tadi?"_ tanyaku dalam hati.

Ya, aku baru sadar bahwa saat pertama kali aku melihat Sakura datang ke taman ini tadi, ayah dan ibu Hinata ada disampingnya. Aku mencoba mencari jawabannya dengan sedikit melirik kearah kiriku.

Mataku setengah terbelalak saat melihat kearah atas dari tengkuk gadis ini, _"Sejak kapan Sakura-chan berganti warna rambut menjadi lebih gelap seperti ini? Dan bukankah tadi warna rambutnya masih merah jambu?" _

_**Bletak! **_

Seseorang menjitakku dari belakang. Jitakan khas Uzumaki Kushina.

"_Baka_! Apa maksudmu memeluk Hinata-chan didepan orang tuanya seperti itu?! Kau mau mempermalukan _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ di depan keluarga Hyuuga?!" omel Ibu.

_"Hinata?! Ayah dan Ibunya?!"_ tanyaku dalam hati yang masih dengan bodohnya belum menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku di tubuh gadis yang semula kukira seorang Haruno Sakura.

Kuberanikan diri menatap wajahnya. Pipinya merah merona seperti kuah ramen, iris _lavender_-nya dengan jelas memberiku jawaban bahwa dia bukanlah Sakura, "K-k-kau?! Kenapa kau disini?! Seharusnya aku memeluk Sakura-_chan_!"

_**Pletak! **_

Sebuah sandal berhasil mengenai kepalaku. Spontan, aku membalikan badan kearah darimana sandal itu berasal.

"Kurasa itu cukup membuatmu sadar. Kau akan menjadi _Hokage_ dua tahun lagi. Tapi, bisa-bisanya kau terjebak dalam ilusi murahan yang mempermalukan dirimu sendiri seperti ini. Bagaimana jika kau berhadapan dengan Itachi, seorang yang disebut sebagai master _Genjutsu_? Konyol..." ucap lelaki berpantat ayam di kepalanya sembari menunjukan seringai merendahkan khasnya.

Aku tidak percaya aku sebodoh itu. Konyol sekali.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang gadis yang terhalang oleh tubuh ayah dan ibu Hinata, "_Aa, Okurete, sumimasen... Minna-san_!"

Orang tua Hinata memberikan jalan. Tampak Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya datang dengan membawa beberapa bungkusan yang sepertinya berisikan makanan kecil. Kehadiran Sakura benar-benar membuatku sadar akan kebodohanku tadi. Bahkan aku sepertinya lebih bodoh dari apa yang Sasuke katakan.

* * *

.

-**Hanami**-

.

* * *

_**#Normal POV**_

"Naruto...!"

"Naruto...!"

"Naaarutooo!"

Teriakan Kushina rasanya nyaris membuat gendang telinga Naruto pecah. Naruto membuka kelopak matanya dan menguceknya beberapa kali.

"Hinata-_chan_ dan Sakura-_chan_ sudah datang!" katanya Kushina pada Naruto yang masih setengah linglung.

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang sama dengan Kushina, mata membulat penuh kala ia melihat Sakura dan Hinata yang baru saja hendak memasuki pagar taman Uchiha.  
Sakura bergandengan tangan dengan Hinata, Mebuki juga berjalan berbarengan dengan dua gadis itu, masing-masing dari mereka membawa kantong berisikan makanan. Sementara Hiashi dan Kizashi berjalan santai sembari mengobrol di belakang.

"Ino-_chan_, mereka baru saja tiba?" bisik Naruto pada Ino.

Ino hanya mengangguk, tanda iya.

Naruto mengernyitkan alis.  
Seingatnya, Sakura memang baru saja tiba. Tapi Hinata sudah jauh lebih dulu dating dan menjadi korban kebodohannya.  
Naruto benar-benar bingung.

"Apakah aku memeluk Hinata tadi?" bisikku lagi.

Kini Ino memberikan respon lebih, "Hm? Bodoh... Tidakkah kau lihat mereka baru saja datang? Yang aku ingat kau tiba-tiba saja tidur dan baru dibangunkan tadi saat aku melihat Hinata dan Sakura datang. Kau mimpi ya? Dasar mesum! Bisa-bisanya kau tidur di acara hanami keluarga dan memimpikan hal-hal seperti itu." bentaknya dalam bisikan.

_"Mimpi…? Untunglah... Semuanya hanya mimpi... "_ pikir Naruto.

Hinata dan ayahnya terlambat karena tiba-tiba adiknya demam dan membuat keluarganya yang semula sudah siap berangkat menjadi panik, hal itu juga yang membuat ibunya terpaksa tidak bisa menghadiri acara ini. Sementara Sakura dan orang tuanya telat karena mampir ke supermarket dulu untuk membeli makanan ringan dan beberapa kaleng bir.

Pukul 18:25, acara reuni dalam _hanami_ keluarga ini telah siap dilaksanakan dengan lengkap karena semua yang diundang sudah datang.

Mikoto dan Kushina mengeluarkan bekal makanan yang sudah mereka persiapkan sebelumnya, dan Naruto dengan sigap melahap makanan-makanan yang terlihat menggiurkan itu.

Meskipun hanya dihadiri beberapa orang saja, tapi atmosfir kekeluargaan di tempat itu sangat kental.  
Para orang tua silih membicarakan kenangan masa muda mereka, cerita-cerita yang mengundang tawa. Begitu juga dengan Naruto dan teman-teman sebayanya di sana. Beberapa tahun setelah perang dunia keempat mereka sudah sangat jarang bertemu dikarenakan sibuk dengan masing-masing pekerjaannya. Banyak cerita di balik kebersamaan mereka sejak masih di tingkat akademi hingga sekarang.

Sungguh suasana yang sangat indah, apalagi ditambah dengan helaian-helaian kelopak bunga sakura yang silih berjatuhan terbawa angin.

.

.

Pukul 18.45, sebentar lagi pohon sakura ajaib di taman itu akan menunjukan pesonanya.  
Sasuke yang sudah berada di tempat ini selama lebih dari tiga jam mulai merasa bosan dan membisikan keinginannya untuk pulang ke rumah lebih dulu pada Itachi.

"_Baka_! Kita ini tuan rumah, mana boleh seperti itu." bisik Itachi di telinga kanan Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan.

Ino yang sedikit menguping pembicaraan Uchiha bersaudara itu akhirnya memutar otaknya untuk mencari cara agar suasana tidak semakin membosankan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain putar botol?" usul Ino yang kemudian mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari yang lainnya.

"Ano… Aku, Hinata dan Ita-_kun_ mulai mengantuk. Para orang tua saling membicarakan masa muda, tim 7 sibuk membicarakan kenangan-kenangan masa lalu saat masih satu tim. Kami hanya menonton dan sedikit ikut-ikutan, itu cukup membosankan… Iya kan, Ita-_kun_?"

"Hn," jawab Itachi dan Sasuke secara berbarengan.

"Bagaimana cara mainnya?" Tanya Kushina.

Ino tersenyum lalu mulai menjelaskan aturan mainnya,"Begini, kita sebut saja ada penantang dan ada penerima tantangan di permainan ini. Penantang akan memutarkan botol. Saat botol ini berhenti, bagian tutupnya akan menunjukan siapa yang menjadi penerima tantangan. Penantang akan mengajukan pertanyaan ataupun perintah yang agak ekstrim, dan penerima tantangan harus menjawab atau melaksanakan perintah penantang, kecuali ia mau meminum sekaleng bir tanpa menarik nafas sekalipun. Bagaimana?"

Tanpa diduga, usulan dari gadis Yamanaka itu disetujui oleh semua orang yang duduk satu tikar dengannya, meskipun ada beberapa yang terlihat agak terpaksa.

Permainan dimulai dengan Ino sebagai penantang. Ia memutarkan botol air mineral yang sudah kosong dengan tangannya sembari berseringai, hingga akhirnya botol itu berhenti dengan bagian tutupnya yang mengarah ke Naruto.

"Oke, Naruto-_kun_. Seberapa sering kau mengganti celana dalam saat menjalankan misi di luar desa?" ucap Ino tanpa ragu.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku tidak ingat, Ino-_chan_… Tapi aku memang jarang sekali melakukannya."

Jawaban Naruto disambut dengan gelak tawa dari semua orang yang mengikuti permainan itu, membuat Minato mengeluarkan keringat di pelipisnya karena harus menahan malu saat Kizashi menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sembari tertawa dan berkata:_ "Hahaha… itu anakmu, Minato!"_

Selanjutnya adalah Naruto yang bertindak sebagai penantang dan memutar botol.

_**Tek!**_

Botol itu berhenti dan menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

_"Sial,"_ gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan, "Apa kau seorang homo?"

Semua orang termasuk Sasuke membelalakan mata ke arah Naruto.

"Jika bukan, sebutkan seorang _kunoichi_ yang paling cantik dan pernah kau sukai diantara para _kunoichi _yang satu angkatan dengan kita!" sambung Naruto sambil menunjukan senyum lima jari khasnya.

Sasuke membatu.

"Ayo jawab… apa kau benar-benar menyukai sesame jenis? Hahaha…" ledek Naruto.

"Aku…" jawab Sasuke ragu.

Tanpa sadar, semua orang yang berada di situ menanti-nantikan jawaban Sasuke. Sasuke memang seorang yang cukup misterius dan pintar menyembunyikan perasaan, bahkan pada ibunya sendiri, Jadi tak heran jika mereka sangat ingin mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Apalagi Sakura, yang mengharapkan namanya akan disebut oleh Sasuke.

"Sakura…"

Ucapan Sasuke membuat mata-mata yang sedari tadi memandangnya membulat karena kaget, ternyata Sasuke mau mengutarakan isi hatinya. Dan gadis yang namanya disebut tampak lebih shock dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Ano… maksudku sakura ajaibnya... kapan sakura-nya akan berganti warna? Padahal ini sudah hampir jam 7 malam." Tambah Sasuke sembari mengambil sekaleng bir dan langsung meneguk isinya habis hanya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Pertanyaanmu itu sama sekaali tidak berbobot, Naruto. Sekarang giliranku, kan?" ucap Sasuke.

"Yaa, seperti itulah peraturannya dari awal. Giliranmu, Sasu." Ino menjawab.

Memang bukan Sasuke namanya jika tidak bisa mengelak dari pertanyaan konyol macam itu, jadi hal ini tidak aneh lagi. Meski begitu, tetap saja ini membuat Sakura amat kecewa.

Permainan dilanjutkan, beberapa perintah dan pertanyaan aneh yang muncul didalamnya sukses membuat acara ini tidak lagi membosankan.  
Beberapa nekat menjawab pertanyaan konyol yang diajukan penantang demi menghindari bir. Namun lebih banyak yang memilih bir daripada harus menjawab pertanyaan konyol yang diajukan terhadap dirinya. Seperti Hiashi yang ditanya seberapa sering ia menyisir dan pergi ke salon untuk merawat rambutnya yang sangat panjang untuk ukuran seorang pria, Sasuke yang diperintahkan Naruto untuk membuka celana, Itachi yang ditanyai tentang motif celana dalam kesukaannya, dan lain-lain.

* * *

Pukul 19.20 pohon sakura itu belum terlihat berganti warna, sementara dua kantong bir sudah habis berpindah ke perut Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Hiashi, Fugaku, Minato, dan yang lainnya sehingga membuat mereka berada dalam keadaan mabuk dan mulai mengucapkan hal-hal yang tidak jelas.

" … Hinata-chan… Dadamu besar sekali… Hik! Pasti sebentar lagi, hik… ukurannya sama dengan nenek Tsunade… hee..." ucap Naruto yang mabuk berat sembari cekukan dan tertawa tidak jelas.

Di sinilah kekacauan acara_ hanami_ ini dimulai.

Meski sama-sama mabuk, Hiashi masih bisa mendengar perkataan Naruto yang sangat tidak sopan kepada putrinya. Hiashi tidak terima dan mulai memaki-maki Naruto dengan keadaan mabuk.  
Hal itu mengundang amarah Minato dan Kushina sebagai orang tua Naruto. Hingga akhirnya perang mulut dimulai.

Situasi semakin tak terkendali, yang tadinya hanya perang mulut sekarang mulai melakukan kekeraasan fisik seperti cakar-cakaran dan jambak-jambakan. Semua orang mabuk dan ikut berpartisipasi(?) dalam kericuhan tersebut, sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang bertindak sebagai pelerai.  
Pengunjung lain selain mereka yang ada di situ hanya memandangi mereka dengan tatapan aneh tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk melerai mereka.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian situasi mulai mereda karena sebagian sudah selesai dengan perkelahian yang memaksa mereka mengeluarkan banyak tenaga, namun masih ada juga yang belum selesai dan masih bertahan dengan ocehan-ocehannya.

"Kau hanya bermimpi mendapatkan Sasuke, jidat! Mana mungkin Sasuke tertarik padamu, bahkan dadamu saja jauh lebih rata dari Hinata!" ucap Ino di tengah pertengkarannya dengan Sakura.

Hal ini membuat emosi Sakura berada dalam level tertinggi, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap meluncurkan sebuah pukulan super keras.

.

_**Bletak!**_

Kepalan tangan Sakura berhasil mengenai kepala seseorang. Sayangnya pukulan itu salah sasaran dan malah mengenai kepala Naruto yang kemudian langsung jatuh pingsan.

* * *

.

-**Hanami**-

.

* * *

"Ohayou… Kau sudah bangun?" ucap Kushina saat ia melihat Naruto perlahan membuka matanya.

"Hmm…"

"Ayo cepat mandi… Nanti kita telat!" perintah Kushina sembari menarik tangan Naruto.

Naruto duduk di tempat tidurnya, masih mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana lagi? Dan itu, bagaimana sakura ajaib di taman Uchiha nya? Aku tak sempat melihatnya gara-gara Sakura-_chan_…"

Kushina tertawa renyah, "Lelucon macam apa itu… sakura ajaib? Taman Uchiha? Apa maksudmu? Hahaha…"

"Eh?" Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Ayo cepat mandi! _Kaa-san_ kan sudah bilang kemarin kalau hari ini kita akan hanami bersama keluarga Sasuke, Sakura, dan Hinata… Acaranya di danau Konoha jam 11 ini, dan sekarang sudah jam 10. Ayo!" Kushina menarik-narik tangan Naruto, sementara Naruto hanya membatu.

"Tunggu! Jadi kita belum berangkat hanami?"

"Ya tentu saja belum, bodoh!" bentak Kushina kesal.

_"Berarti hanya mimpi…"_ pikir Naruto.

"Ayo cepat, Naruto!" Kushina makin kesal menghadapi tingkah kekanak-kanakan Naruto.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan mau ikut! Tidak! Tidak tidak tidak tidaaak!" Naruto berteriak tak jelas sembari melarikan diri ke luar rumahnya, nampaknya dia cukup trauma dengan reuni keluarga dalam acara _hanami_ yang ada di mimpinya.

* * *

.

.

**The End**

.

.

* * *

Selesai juga...  
Fict ini adalah fict yang dibuat untuk menggantikan fict yang sebelumnya kubuat untuk FSE 2012, Hikari no Sonshitsu.  
Aku tida bisa menyelesaikan fict multichapter tersebut karena aku sibuk... T.T

Fict ini juga ide dadakan, dan sebenernya fict ini melenceng dari ide awal, makanya akhirannya gak jelas xD #plak!  
Kalau ada yang tanya "jadi semuaanya cuma mimpi?"  
jawabannya, "bisa dibilang begitu."  
"Dari bagian mana mimpinya dimulai?"  
"pikir-pikir aja sendiri ya... Soalnya aku juga bingung... tadinya ga ada niat bikin ending mimpi-mimpian... Yang jelas waktu awal Naru dikasih tahu Kushina besok mau hanami, itu bukan mimpi. Mungkin mimpinya berawal dari pas Sasuke dan keluarganya nungguin di taman. xD"

Maaf jika ada salah penyebutan nama, kesalahan penggunaan EYD, dan fict'nya kurang bagus...  
maaf banget... ,

Special thanks for DarkSketch yang udah bantu nyemangatin dan mem-BetaRead sebagian fict ini dari virus-virus typo kemarin. xD

**Thanks for read, Minna-san ^^**

**Kritik dan Saran melalui review atau PM akan sangat membantu :-)**


End file.
